The present invention relates to an antimicrobial agent, detergent, laundry supplement, disposable sheets, and disposable sheet set, and a producing method of the antimicrobial agent, and an antimicrobial treatment method. Particularly, the invention relates to an antimicrobial agent used to apply antimicrobial treatment such as disinfection (sterilization), deodorizing, mildew proofing, and sanitization on target objects such as houses, hospitals, public facilities, industrial products, industrial wastes, and home appliances, and a producing method of such an antimicrobial agent, and an antimicrobial treatment method for treating the target objects with the antimicrobial agent, and the invention also relates to a detergent and laundry supplements used to wash fiber products of, for example, clothes, bedding, and medical use among various other products, and an antimicrobial treatment method for treating target objects such as these fiber products, and also disposable sheets and a disposable sheet set suitable for use in beds of permanently-ill patients.
In recent years, in-hospital infections by MRSA (Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus), or infections by the enteropathogenic bacteria Escherichia coli (O-157) and other bacteria have become such a serious social problem that there is strong need for counter-measures against these infections. Further, with increase in number of air-tight housing, such as apartments, there has been high demand for mildew proofing in places where humidity is high, such as bathrooms.
Conventionally, for disinfection to prevent infections in hospitals and houses, it has been common practice to adopt chlorine-containing disinfectants such as sodium hypochlorite, sodium chlorite, sodium dichloroisocyanurate, and sodium trichloroisocyanurate, or quaternary ammonium salts such as benzalkonium chloride.
In particular, chlorine-containing disinfectants have such superior properties as demonstrating the disinfecting effect on eumycetes and various species of bacteria except tubercle bacillus, having wide disinfecting spectrum and thus can deactivate viruses, having immediate effect, preventing resistant bacteria, capable of oxidative decomposition of odor components in addition to and at the same time as disinfection, and converting itself after decomposition to sodium chloride or urea which is safe, and thus the chlorine-containing disinfectants have been most commonly used among other disinfectants.
However, the chlorine-containing disinfectants have such drawbacks as not showing the residual effect, and failing to inhibit proliferation of air-borne microbes which were newly introduced after the treatment, which necessitated repeating the treatment quite often. Further, with regard to the quaternary ammonium salts, while their disinfecting properties are similar to that of the chlorine-containing disinfectants, they are incapable of decomposing odor components and react with common anionic surfactants and deactivate itself, and thus had the problem of limited use compared with the chlorine-containing disinfectants.
Meanwhile, conventionally used antimicrobial agents having a long-term and sustained effect on bacteria and molds have incorporated ions of heavy metals such as zinc, silver, and copper. The heavy metal ions have such properties as having a wide disinfecting spectrum, showing strong disinfecting effect in particular on bacteria, having long-term and sustained antimicrobial effect, and preventing resistant bacteria. As such heavy metal ions, silver ion has been widely used recently since it is superior especially in safety.
However, the silver ion is insufficient compared with oxidizing agents such as chlorine-containing disinfectants when it comes to disinfecting effect and deodorizing effect immediately after the treatment, and in order to effect the mildew proofing properties, the silver ion needs to have a higher concentration than the case for bacteria. There is a further problem in silver ion in that when sulfides exist in the target object (object to be treated), the silver ion converts itself to sulfide which is water insoluble, with the result that the antimicrobial effect suffers significantly in subsequent treatment.
In view of these drawbacks, the inventors of the present invention studied to develop antimicrobial agents having a wide disinfecting spectrum, capable of preventing resistant bacteria, having good safety, having both immediate and residual effects with respect to disinfection as well as deodorizing, and having good resistance for the sulfide, by combining the oxidizing agents having the immediate effect and the silver ion having the residual effect.
According to the study by the inventors of the present invention, the silver ion, when combined with the oxidizing agents, preferably exists in the aqueous solution state. The silver ion may be kept in the solution state by conventionally known methods such as turning silver ion into complex salts of thiosulfate or thiocyanate, or into silver salts of amino acids. However, the anionic ions of thiosulfate, thiocyanate anion, or amino acids, when mixed with the oxidizing agents, are decomposed by the oxidizing effect of the oxidizing agents with the result that the active ingredient, the silver ion, precipitates as hydroxides, which prevented the complex salt of silver thiosulfate, thiocyanate complex salt of silver, and silver salts of amino acids from being mixed with the oxidizing agents.
Further, in recent years, there have been proposed many fiber products such as clothes and other various bacteria-proof products which have been subjected to the antimicrobial treatment (including sanitization and sterilization). Generally, these bacteria-proof products come to have antimicrobial properties by the solid (powder) antimicrobial agents which are pre-fixed on the surface and elsewhere of the fiber products. As such solid antimicrobial agents, organic antimicrobial agents which are hardly soluble in water, or hardly water-soluble compounds of metals such as silver having antimicrobial properties have been used.
Meanwhile, liquid or water-soluble antimicrobial agents have been put to practical applications as well. As such liquid or water-soluble antimicrobial agents, alcohols, phenols such as cresol, and quaternary ammonium salts, as well as complex salts of antimicrobial metal such as silver salts of amino acid, thiosulfate, and thiocyanate have been used.
However, the bacteria-proof products (fiber products, etc.) which were treated with the conventional antimicrobial agent lose their antimicrobial properties when their surface is covered with dirt, etc. Further, when silver compounds are used as the antimicrobial agent, the antimicrobial properties are lost when the silver is sulfidized.
Also, the conventional solid antimicrobial agent needs to be fixed on the surface and elsewhere of the products by pre-kneading or other special treatment. Thus, once the antimicrobial properties of the product are lost, for example, by dirt or sulfidization of the silver, an industrial-scale treatment technique is required to recover the antimicrobial properties by treating the product again. Thus, with the antimicrobial treatment method by the conventional solid antimicrobial agent, it was difficult to sustain the antimicrobial properties of the bacteria-proof products or recover the antimicrobial properties by re-treatment of the products conveniently at home.
In contrast, the conventional liquid or water-soluble antimicrobial agents have the advantage that the antimicrobial properties can be effected by directly applying the agents on the surface of the products in use. However, these liquid or water-soluble antimicrobial agents applied on the surface of the fiber products completely dissolve into water by washing and the antimicrobial properties are easily lost.
Further, the antimicrobial agents of alcohols or phenols have the problem that a sustained antimicrobial effect cannot be obtained since they are volatile and easily oxidized. Also, the antimicrobial agent of alcohols in particular are highly inflammable, and the antimicrobial agent of phenols are very toxic and has strong irritating odor, and therefore they have the problem of safety. Further, the antimicrobial agent of quaternary ammonium salts has the drawback that the antimicrobial ability is easily lost by reacting with an anionic surfactant which exists in a common detergent.
Further, the thiosulfate complex salt and thiocyanate complex salt of silver include sulfide ion (S2xe2x88x92) in the complex salt, and generate toxic gas when decomposed by acid or heat, and the complex salt as the active ingredient gradually converts itself to silver sulfide, thus losing the antimicrobial ability.
Incidentally, the thiosulfide complex salt of silver, thiocyanate complex salt of silver, and amino acid salt of silver are decomposed in the presence of alkaline oxidizing agents such as sodium hypochlorite by the oxidizing effect of the sodium hypochlorite, etc. Thus, the conventional silver-containing antimicrobial agents utilizing the complex salts of silver could not be used with so-called chlorine-containing bleaching agents containing the alkaline oxidizing agents such as sodium hypochlorite.
Further, the organic complex salts such as amino acid salts of silver have relatively low complex stability compared with inorganic complex salts including sulfide ion (S2xe2x88x92). Thus, the silver chloride tends to form precipitates during storage by the reaction with surrounding chlorine ions with the result that the antimicrobial properties suffer significantly. Also, the precipitates of the silver chloride thus formed gradually increase in size during storage of the detergent, etc. Such precipitates of the silver chloride have poor solubility and are not dispersed homogeneously, and thus do not have the property of being absorbed onto the surface of the products. Thus, the precipitates of the silver chloride which are formed by the reaction of the organic complex salts such as amino acid salts of silver with the surrounding chlorine ions hardly contribute to effect the antimicrobial properties. Further, these organic complex salts may blacken in the same manner as inorganic silver slats and may result in change in color of the fiber products.
Incidentally, in order to eliminate the inconvenience of washing sheets, disposable sheets have been used for the sheets of beds of permanently-ill patients.
However, conventional disposable sheets are realized by the use of inexpensive raw materials such as paper or unwoven fabric, and while this may eliminate the inconvenience of washing the sheets, the inconvenience of replacing the sheets could not be eliminated. The conventional disposable sheets necessitated a permanently-ill patient to be moved from the bed to replace the sheets. Thus, replacement of the conventional disposable sheets generally required a plurality of care givers and it was very difficult to replace the sheets by a single care giver. Therefore, there were cases where the disposable sheets could not be replaced even when it was urgently needed due to dirt on the sheet because there was only one care giver.
Accordingly, there is demand for disposable sheets which can be replaced by a single care giver.
The present invention was made in the light of the foregoing problems and it is the first object of the present invention to provide an antimicrobial agent in which oxidizing agents and silver ion coexist, and which has a wide disinfecting spectrum, prevents resistant bacteria, has good safety, shows high resistance to sulfides, and has both immediate and residual properties for disinfection as well as deodorizing, and to provide a producing method thereof, and an antimicrobial treatment method using such an antimicrobial agent.
In order to achieve the first object, a first antimicrobial agent in accordance with the present invention includes silver-chloro complex salts and oxidizing agents.
With this constitution, it is possible to provide an antimicrobial agent having both immediate and residual properties for disinfection and deodorizing, having a wide disinfecting spectrum, capable of preventing resistant bacteria, having good safety, capable of maintaining sufficient stability even in a medium or environment in which sulfides coexist, and having a reasonable price, and having superior deodorizing action and antimicrobial and mildew proofing action.
It is preferable that the first antimicrobial agent in accordance with the present invention includes the silver-chloro complex salts and oxidizing agents in an aqueous solution of chlorides, and the concentration of the silver-chloro complex salts in the aqueous solution of chlorides is not less than 0.05 mg/l in silver ion equivalent concentration. This allows the antimicrobial agent to demonstrate the antimicrobial action sufficiently.
The concentration of the silver-chloro complex salts in the aqueous solution of the chlorides is preferably not less than 2.5 mg/l in silver ion equivalent concentration. As a result, it is possible to obtain superior antimicrobial action even in the presence of organic substances which contain sulfur in the form of sulfides.
The concentration of the chloride ion in the aqueous solution of the chlorides is preferably not less than 0.02 mol/l. As a result, the silver ion concentration of not less than 2.5 mg/l can be realized. Thus, superior antimicrobial action can be obtained even in the presence of organic substances which contain sulfur in the form of sulfides.
The oxidizing agents are preferably sodium hypochlorite and/or sodium chlorite. As a result, the immediate property of the antimicrobial agent can further be improved.
Further, in order to achieve the first object, a producing method of the first antimicrobial agent in accordance with the present invention is adapted to mix an aqueous solution of chlorides, silver and/or silver compound, and oxidizing agents.
With this method, it is possible to provide a producing method of the antimicrobial agent having both immediate and residual properties for disinfection and deodorizing, having a wide disinfecting spectrum, capable of preventing resistant bacteria, having good safety, capable of maintaining sufficient stability even in a medium or environment in which sulfides coexist, and having a reasonable price, and having superior deodorizing action and antimicrobial and mildew proofing action.
Further, in order to achieve the first object, a first antimicrobial treatment method in accordance with the present invention is adapted to treat a target object using an aqueous solution containing the silver-chloro complex salts in the presence of the oxidizing agents.
With this method, it is possible to provide an antimicrobial treatment method having both immediate and residual properties for disinfection and deodorizing, having a wide disinfecting spectrum, capable of preventing resistant bacteria, having good safety, capable of maintaining sufficient stability even in a medium or environment in which sulfides coexist, and having a reasonable price, and having superior deodorizing action and antimicrobial and mildew proofing action.
It is the second object of the present invention to provide an antimicrobial agent and an antimicrobial treatment method which can be used conveniently at the concentration of preservation, and which does not result in rusting or deposition of salts, and which has the immediate property as well as cleansing ability.
In order to achieve the second object, a second antimicrobial agent in accordance with the present invention includes the silver-chloro complex salts and chloride for supplying chloride ion, and further compounds having compatibility with the solvent which dissolves the chloride. The second antimicrobial agent preferably further includes the solvent which dissolves the chloride. Further, the solvent is preferably water.
With this constitution, the compounds having compatibility with the solvent which dissolves the chloride capture water or other solvents, and accordingly it is possible to reduce the free water or solvent which is not chemically and physically captured in the vicinity of the silver-chloro complex salts in the antimicrobial agent solution. As a result, it is possible to increase the apparent concentration of the chloride ion which contribute to stability of the silver-chloro complex salts. Thus, the concentration of the chloride ion actually contained in the antimicrobial agent solution can be reduced while maintaining the apparent concentration of the chloride ion which is directly required to stabilize the silver-chloro complex salts. As a result, the antimicrobial treatment can be effected easily without diluting the antimicrobial agent solution in use.
The compounds having compatibility with the solvent which dissolves the chloride are preferably alcohol. The alcohol captures water, etc., and satisfies the immediate property, and thus it is possible to reduce the concentration of the chloride ion, and, at the same time, effect the immediate property for the antimicrobial agent.
The compounds having compatibility with the solvent which dissolves the chloride may alternatively be surfactants. The surfactants capture water, etc., and satisfies the cleansing ability, and thus it is possible to reduce the concentration of the chloride ion, and, at the same time, obtain the cleansing ability for the antimicrobial agent.
In order to achieve the second object, a second antimicrobial treatment method in accordance with the present invention is adapted to treat the target object with the second antimicrobial agent.
With this method, it is not required to change the preservation concentration of the chloride ion in use, thus effecting the antimicrobial treatment conveniently.
It is the third object of the present invention to provide an antimicrobial agent which can effectively demonstrate the antimicrobial properties without spoiling the appearance or feel of the target object due to formation of crystals such as white crystals on the surface of the target object after the antimicrobial treatment and even when the target object is a liquid, or, for example, has a complicated surface structure such as fine voids.
In order to achieve the third object, a third antimicrobial agent in accordance with the present invention includes a chloride which has at least one of (I) the property capable of existing as a supersaturated aqueous solution for 24 hours or longer in the presence of a crystal nucleus at least at room temperature, and (II) the property capable of being decomposed when dissolved in water, and the silver-chloro complex salts.
With this constitution, by the chloride having at least one of the foregoing properties, there will be no crystallization of the deposited chloride even when the antimicrobial agent is dried and the chloride is concentrated, and the chloride stably exists, for example, as the residue of a transparent and irregular form in the super saturated state. Thus, the appearance or feel of the target object will not be spoiled by the white crystals, etc., of the chloride on the surface of the target object.
The chloride is preferably polyaluminium chloride. Polyaluminium chloride has the property of forming colloid hydroxides in an aqueous solution. The colloid hydroxides absorb silver chloride and disperse it in the aqueous solution, and thus fine particles of the silver chloride which demonstrates the antimicrobial properties can be localized in the aqueous solution. As a result, by using the polyaluminium chloride as the chloride, it is possible to provide, when the target object is, for example, a liquid such as foul water or waste fluid, an antimicrobial agent having improved antimicrobial properties than the conventional antimicrobial agents which contain ammonium chloride, or chlorides of alkali metal or alkali earth metal.
The chloride may alternatively be organic compounds. This allows the surface tension of the antimicrobial agent solution to be reduced compared with the conventional antimicrobial agents which contain ammonium chloride, or chlorides of alkali metal or alkali earth metal, thereby increasing the permeability of the antimicrobial agent solution with respect to the target object. As a result, it is possible to provide an antimicrobial agent which can effectively demonstrate the antimicrobial properties for target objects having a complicated surface structure such as fine voids.
The organic compounds are preferably cationic surfactants, and benzalkonium chloride is particularly preferable. This allows the surface tension of the antimicrobial agent solution to be further reduced, thus further increasing the permeability of the antimicrobial agent solution with respect to the target object. As a result, it is possible to provide an antimicrobial agent which can demonstrate the antimicrobial properties further effectively with respect to target objects having a complicated surface structure such as fine voids. Further, since benzalkonium chloride has the antimicrobial properties of superior immediate action, i.e., superior disinfecting ability, it is possible to provide an antimicrobial agent with the immediate property.
It is the fourth object of the present invention to provide an antimicrobial agent and a producing method thereof having wide use, for example, such as mixing with a powder such as a powder detergent, or kneading with resin or fiber in the form of fine particles.
The inventors of the present invention have found, in the course of its completion, a solid antimicrobial agent and a producing method thereof which can stably demonstrate antimicrobial properties.
In order to achieve the fourth object, a fourth antimicrobial agent in accordance with the present invention includes silver-chloro complex salts and chloride for supplying the chloride ion, and is a solid.
With this constitution, since the antimicrobial agent is a solid, it is possible to provide an antimicrobial agent having wide use, for example, such as mixing with a powder such as a powder detergent, or kneading with resin or fiber, etc., in the form of fine particles. Further, by the silver-chloro complex salts having the sustained antimicrobial property and by the chloride which stabilizes the silver-chloro complex salts, it is possible to provide an antimicrobial agent having stable antimicrobial properties.
In order to achieve the fourth object, a producing method of the fourth antimicrobial agent in accordance with the present invention includes the steps of preparing a mixture by mixing silver and/or silver compound, and the chloride for supplying chloride ion, and water, and removing water from the mixture.
With this constitution, since the mixture contain the chloride, the silver-chloro complex salts exist stably even when water is removed from the mixture. As a result, the solid antimicrobial agent having stable antimicrobial properties can be produced. Thus, it is possible to provide a producing method of the antimicrobial agent having wide use, for example, such as mixing with a powder such as a powder detergent, or kneading with resin or fiber, etc., in the form of fine particles. Further, by the sustained antimicrobial property of the silver-chloro complex salts formed in the mixture, and by the chloride which stabilizes the silver-chloro complex salts, it is possible to provide a producing method of the antimicrobial agent having stable antimicrobial properties.
It is the fifth object of the present invention to provide a detergent and laundry supplement which can conveniently effect the antimicrobial treatment with the sustained property without resulting in change in color of the target object, and to provide an antimicrobial treatment method which can conveniently effect the antimicrobial treatment with the sustained property without resulting in change in color of the target object.
After extensive research to achieve this object, the inventors of the present invention have found in the course of its completion that the foregoing object can be achieved by adding the silver-chloro complex salts in the a cleansing solution liquid (solution) when washing, for example, fiber products, etc.
That is, in order to achieve the fifth object, the detergent in accordance with the present invention includes the silver-chloro complex salts.
With this constitution, by the antimicrobial ability of the silver-chloro complex salts, the antimicrobial treatment can be effected on a washing target object (target object) without resulting in change in color of the washing target object. Further, since the silver-chloro complex salts which are diluted in the cleansing solution form fine particles of the silver chloride and are absorbed on the surface of the washing target object, the sustained antimicrobial property can easily be effected in laundry.
Further, with this constitution, since the silver-chloro complex salts are stable with respect to acid or heat, and do not react with ingredients of the detergent, for example, such as the anionic surfactant, and thus can stably sustain the antimicrobial ability, it is possible to perform washing and antimicrobial treatment at the same time. Further, by the antimicrobial ability of the silver-chloro complex salts, antiseptic effect can be obtained for the detergent.
Note that, the detergent preferably has the washing action by including a surfactant.
In order to achieve the fifth object, the laundry supplement in accordance with the present invention includes the silver-chloro complex salts.
With this constitution, when the silver-chloro complex salts include, for example, softening agents, it is possible to effect a softening property, and at the same time, the antimicrobial treatments on the washing target object (target object) by the antimicrobial ability of the silver-chloro complex salts without resulting in change in color of the washing target object. Further, since the silver-chloro complex salts which are diluted in the cleansing solution form fine particles of the silver chloride and are absorbed on the surface of the washing target object, it is possible to obtain the sustained antimicrobial property conveniently when effecting the softening property, etc. Further, with the foregoing constitution, since the silver-chloro complex salts are stable with respect to acid or heat, and do not react with ingredients of the laundry supplement, for example, such as the anionic surfactant, and thus can stably sustain the antimicrobial ability, it is possible to effect the softening property, etc., and the antimicrobial treatment at the same time. Further, by the antimicrobial ability of the silver-chloro complex salts, antiseptic effect can be obtained for the laundry supplement.
The laundry supplement preferably further includes a bleaching agent. By the oxidizing effect of the bleaching agent included in the laundry supplement, the silver-chloro complex salts do not lose its antimicrobial ability. Thus, with this constitution, it is possible to provide a laundry supplement which employs both bleaching agent and antimicrobial agent. Note that, the bleaching agent is preferably hypochlorite and/or chlorite.
In order to achieve the fifth object, a third antimicrobial treatment method in accordance with the present invention is adapted to treat the target object in a solution which contains the silver-chloro complex salts.
With this constitution, by the antimicrobial ability of the silver-chloro complex salts, it is possible to conveniently effect the antimicrobial treatment without resulting in change in color of the target object. Further, since the silver-chloro complex salts which are diluted in the treatment liquid form fine particles of the silver chloride and are absorbed on the surface of the target object, the antimicrobial effect on the target object can easily be sustained.
The solution is preferably a cleansing solution containing the surfactant. By using such a cleansing solution, the target object can be subjected to the antimicrobial treatment as well as washed.
Further, the third antimicrobial treatment method has the prominent effect of preventing change in color of fiber products when the target object is fiber products.
It is the sixth object of the present invention to provide disposable sheets which can be removed while a person is lying thereon, and a disposable sheet set which allows a single care giver to replace the disposable sheets when it is used for beds of permanently-ill patients.
In order to achieve the sixth object, the disposable sheets in accordance with the present invention include notches with respect to and in the longitudinal direction of rectangular sheets so that the sheets can be separated into two, and a tape for sealing the notches, which is stuck on the sheets by a pressure sensitive adhesive agent covering the notches.
With this arrangement, the sheets can be removed only by moving the sheets while a person lying thereon. That is, for example, a person lying on the disposable sheets is moved to the right side of the sheets, and then after peeling off the tape, by pulling the left side of the sheets with hands, the sheets are separated at the notches, removing the left side of the sheets. Then, the person lying on the sheets is moved to a portion from which the left side of the sheets was removed, and the right side of the sheets is pulled to remove the right side of the sheets.
Thus, with the foregoing arrangement, by placing another sheets in advance under the disposable sheets, the sheets can be replaced while the person is lying thereon, and therefore, when used for beds of permanently-ill patients (simply xe2x80x9cpatientsxe2x80x9d hereinafter), it is not required to move the patient from the bed and the sheets can be removed by a single care giver.
Further, with the foregoing arrangement, since the notches are sealed by the tape, it is possible to prevent urine or sweat, etc., of the person (e.g., patient) lying thereon from seeping out into the underlying sheets, for example, another disposable sheets, through the notches in use.
Note that, as the phrase is used herein, xe2x80x9cnotches which allow the sheets to be separated from each otherxe2x80x9d is meant to indicate those notches which allow the sheets to be separated into two along the notches by being pulled with hands. Also, xe2x80x9cnotchesxe2x80x9d not only indicate slits, i.e., a long narrow opening, but a sewing pattern, i.e., perforations in the form of a dotted line.
In order to achieve the sixth object, the disposable sheets in accordance with the present invention include two rectangular sheet elements which are disposed side by side with their longer sides adjoining each other, and a tape which is attached on the sheet elements by a pressure sensitive adhesive agent so as to cover a portion of the sheet elements in contact with each other.
With this arrangement, the sheet elements can be removed only by moving the sheet elements while a person lying thereon. That is, for example, a person lying over the two sheet elements is moved to the right side of the sheet elements and the tape is peeled off, thus allowing the left side of the sheet elements to be removed by pulling it with hands. Then, the person lying on the disposable sheets is moved to a portion from which the left side of the sheet elements was removed, thus allowing the right side of the sheet elements to be removed by pulling it with hands.
Thus, with the foregoing arrangement, by placing another sheets in advance under the disposable sheets, the sheets can be replaced while the person is lying thereon, and therefore, when used for beds of permanently-ill patients, it is not required to move the patient from the bed and the sheets can be removed by a single care giver.
Further, with the foregoing arrangement, since the portion where the sheet elements are in contact with each other is sealed by the tape, urine or sweat, etc., of the person (e.g., patient) lying thereon can be prevented from seeping out into the underlying sheets, for example, another disposable sheets, through the gap between the sheet elements.
The disposable sheets having the foregoing arrangement preferably further include the antimicrobial and deodorizing agent and a polymer water absorbent. As a result, the antimicrobial and deodorizing effect can be obtained by the antimicrobial and deodorizing agent. Further, by the polymer water absorbent, it is ensured that the urine or sweat, etc., can be absorbed, thus surely preventing urine or sweat, etc., from seeping out through the disposable sheets. As a result, clean environment can be maintained.
Note that, as the term is used herein, xe2x80x9cantimicrobial and deodorizing agentxe2x80x9d refers to those additives which have both antimicrobial action and deodorizing action.
The disposable sheets of the foregoing arrangements preferably include the solid silver-chloro complex salts. As a result, it is possible to obtain the antimicrobial and deodorizing action with a superior sustained (residual) property for the disposable sheets.
In order to achieve the sixth object, the disposable sheet set in accordance with the present invention has the disposable sheets of the foregoing arrangements, any of which are stacked one over another.
With this arrangement, once placed on the bed of a permanently-ill patient, the disposable sheets can be replaced only by moving the sheets while the patient lying thereon. Thus, it is not required to move the patient from the bed and the disposable sheets can be replaced only by a single care giver.